At First Sight
by Lonestarr
Summary: If you see a life with someone in their eyes, make it a good one.


Disclaimer: Honestly, what's happening here? The only pairings that seem to matter in the fandom these days are Danny/Sam (not that there's anything wrong with that), Danny/Valerie and (God help us all) Danny/Vlad. Don't tell me that people have forgotten about this pairing.

* * *

The reception hall - converted, for the moment, from the basement laboratory at FentonWorks - was abuzz with chatter. The wedding had gone off without a hitch, much to the relief of the parties involved. At the request of the respective families of the bride and groom, it was a private ceremony, attended by family and close friends.

Suddenly, a fork tinked on a glass garnered everyone's attention.

It was Sam, and yet, it wasn't. "Hello, everyone. Now, this is a special occasion." The years had been kind to her, enhancing her quiet beauty. Her raven hair, longer than it was in her teen years, was done up in a bun. More noticeably, however... "I mean, I'm wearing a dress. That's pretty damn special, in my book." The crowd laughed, no one more than her companion. As the laughter died down, she continued. "It's particularly special when two of your friends are going through it together."

She turned to the groom, who was still chuckling at her dress comment. "Tuck, we've been friends for who knows how long. You've always been there for Danny and I and we're so glad to see you married. Maybe it'll take some attention away from us for a while."

Sam focused on the bride, who looked radiant. "Jazz, you've been like the sister I never had. Kinda makes me glad that Mom and Dad stopped trying after me." Jazz broke apart with laughter. "Really, you've been like a sister to me _and_ Danny. I can't really include Tucker now, cause that"d be just weird." Jazz blushed a little. "Congratulations, you two."

As Sam went to take her seat, Danny got up. Even in his mid-20s, he retained his boyish looks. The two exchanged a brief peck before he approached the podium.

"Okay, first of all, I don't know how to follow that", Danny said with a shrug. "Second, when I first found out that Tucker was attracted to my sister, I had my reservations. I knew that he thought of himself as a ladies man." Danny turned to the groom. "In fact, I remember telling you that if you broke my sister's heart, I'd kill you." The crowd started to laugh, which left Danny confused. "No, I really meant it. I know you all remember how he used to be?" The laughter increased somewhat. Tucker gave a nod, as if to say, 'he's right'. "But then, Jazz told me how he made her feel. She wasn't some girl to him. She was special." Danny sighed. "I'm very happy for the two of you. Tucker, Jazz, I love you."

Danny reached over and shook Tucker's hand as the groom approached the podium. However... "I really don't know what to say. I just can't believe that I'm here at my own wedding, married to such a goddess. I...I just dont ever want this dream to end."

The crowd clapped. Following an impassioned kiss, Jazz took the podium, her long red hair done up. "I didn't know that this was a roast. I'd have convinced Mom and Dad to find Henny Youngman's ghost." Jazz laughed a little before taking a nervous breath. She moved a strand of her hair back.

"I can't believe how long this is. I remember one day, in my senior year of high school, wanting to hack my hair off. Not cut it off, mind you, but hack it off. I just didn't feel like managing it anymore. I was in the bathroom and I was ready to cut a lock of it off. Tucker must've been there to visit Danny...he came in and said, 'What are you doing?'. I was really startled, which is a good thing since I was just holding a pair of scissors. Things could've been worse. I told him I was cutting my hair. He asked me, 'Why?' Just wanting to get it over with, I snapped at him, 'What business is it of yours?'. Tucker simply said, 'I know it's just hair and that it grows back, but...I've always liked that about you; your long hair'." Jazz wiped some tears away. "I never did cut it after that. Sure, I've had it trimmed, but..." She threatened to start crying again, but she quickly regained her composure. "I didn't fall in love with Tucker right away, but that really helped." She turned to her new - the thought made her as giddy as a little girl - husband. "Tucker, I love you."

He looked up at Jazz, mouthing the statement back to her. As Jazz took her seat, Tucker was in awe of his bride. In many ways, she was the same know-it-all that she'd been in their younger days. Yet, she was so unaware of how beautiful she was. A lot of guys at Casper High thought so, but were put off by her overly studious nature. Tucker couldn't help but give it a shot.

Jazz placed her hand on Tucker's. She wasn't terribly impressed by his constant attempts at hitting on anything with an X chromosome. Yet, there were moments where, beneath the bluster, Tucker could be genuinely charming. Jazz was, perhaps, the only girl who ever got to experience those moments.

Maddie soon took the podium. Jack would've done so, if not for the fact that he had been crying since the beginning of the ceremony. He assured his wife that they were tears of joy. Before she got up, she patted his hand, stating, 'I'm feeling pretty joyful, myself'.

In spite of a few wrinkles, one could swear that Maddie hadn't aged at all. She looked quite smashing in her bridesmaid dress. "And now, the bride and groom will take part in their first dance."

Tucker took Jazz by the hand and led her to the dance floor, which had been set up in front of the (now inactive) Ghost Portal. Amity Park had been largely ghost-free for a number of years, something which had been a blessing for the young adults in the room. All they wanted was to live normal lives, which, due to the lingering threat of ghosts, was nearly impossible.

Even though he had been shorter than Jazz when they first started dating, Tucker was relieved when puberty evened the odds, bringing him to her height.

Jazz noted how graceful Tucker was on his feet. He admitted to being not much of a dancer, which instilled a small measure of fear in her; she didn't want her dainty feet bruised on her wedding day.

"You're a marvelous dancer", Jazz quietly exclaimed.

With a small flourish, Tucker responded, "Thank you."

Some of the other guests started to join them. Maddie turned to Jack. "You're not too broken up to treat a girl to a dance, are you?"

"Never." Jack gallantly led Maddie onto the floor.

Not soon after that, Danny and Sam followed and before long, the floor was crowded.

Tucker and Jazz shared a kiss before finishing the dance.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Tucker shrugged. "Why not?" Sam took him by the arm and started to dance.

Jazz glanced at Danny. "Well?"

"What?" Danny was surprised that she was talking to him.

"Danny, it's not so weird for a guy to dance with his sister, is it?"

After a brief moment of reflection..."Yes."

"Oh, come on." Jazz started to dance. Danny awkwardly followed along.

* * *

"So, you and Jazz...who'd have guessed?"

"It was that first date. You know how you look in someone's eyes and you can see your whole life with that person? Then again, I dont have to tell _you_." Tucker motioned to the young man dancing with his sister, the bride.

Sam blushed.

"So, have you set a date?"

"Tucker..." Irritation crept into the brunette's voice.

"I mean, I'd always thought that you and Danny would get hitched and, in that environment, I'd propose to Jazz. I never expected the other way around."

With an exhale, Sam whipped out her hand. A golden band around the ring finger. "Danny and I eloped."

"When?"

"Right after the holidays."

"And when were you going to tell someone?"

"When people stopped pestering us about it", the maid-of-honor responded in a 'duh' tone of voice.

Tucker surprised her with a dip. "You know your folks are gonna kill the both of you, right?"

"Well, we're gonna die happy."

* * *

Jazz, meanwhile, managed to loosen Danny up.

"Eloped?"

"It was so great. No one to tease us about anything. Just me, Sam and a beachfront hotel."

"Well, I can't say Im too proud of how you went about it..."

"I figured."

"...but I'm glad that you and Sam are happy together." Jazz kissed Danny on the forehead.

"What was that for?", he said in a tone that suggested surprise rather than annoyance.

"Just making up for lost time", Jazz said with a smile.

Tucker glanced on as his new wife broke away from her brother and started a dance with her father. Jazz seemed to be laughing and crying at the same time, but then, a wedding could bring out a spectrum of emotions in everyone. She gazed longingly at her new husband and smiled through her tears.

Just then, the wedding party seemed to fade right before his eyes.

* * *

"Tucker!" The voice was far more irritated than he was used to.

The young man shook his head. He wasn't in the heavily decorated basement of FentonWorks, but sitting on a park bench and staring deeply into the lovely teal eyes of Jasmine Fenton.

"Yes?" He was truly lost in thought.

Jazz put her hands on her hips. "I agree to go on a date with you and all you can do is stare at me?"

"I can't help it. I--" Tucker wanted to continue, but first took a breath.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm so used to lines when it comes to girls, conversation doesn't really come naturally to me. You do look incredible, though."

The faintest blush crept across Jazz's face. "Thank you."

"So, do you want to get something to eat?"

Jazz shrugs. "I'm not really that hungry. Maybe, we could go for a walk."

"Sure. I'd like that."

Tucker took Jazz by the hand and stood her up. The two locked arms and started down the path.

"Y'know, Tucker, I never would've thought you could be so sweet."

"Neither could I."

"I have to know something", Jazz said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's that?"

"What's with the act?" Tucker stared at her, not quite getting it. Jazz stared him in the eyes. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You're Dr. Foley now, but, in all the times I see you at school, you're Mr. Jack-ass."

"I don't know. I just think that girls wouldn't respond me if I'm the way I am now."

"Well, maybe you haven't found the right girl", Jazz offered with a knowing smile.

"Yeah. Stupid men's magazines", he grumbled.

The redhead stepped away from him, her hands finding her hips once more. "Wait, you got that stuff from men's magazines?"

"No. I only read them for the pictures of pretty girls", Tucker said, defensively.

Jazz shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well--" Unbeknownst to Tucker, cockiness coated the word, something that Jazz was quick to pick up on.

"You weren't going to suggest something particular, were you?"

Tucker was trapped. "I was."

"You know something? I think I'm going to enjoy this relationship."

"Really?" Tucker shook his head, slightly confused by the change in his date's disposition. "Why?"

"You haven't seen my report cards, have you?"

He responded with a quizzical expression. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Jazz gave Tucker another knowing smile as she took his hand. "I like a challenge."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Honestly, it's criminal that this pairing has been nearly forgotten. I've still been holding a torch for it...and seeing _G.I. Joe: the Rise of Cobra _gave me a whole new appreciation for it. (BTW, that movie was fun on a bun. Don't let anyone tell you different.) How, you ask? For those who haven't seen it, put it like this: Ripcord and Scarlett.

Thanks for reading and have a nice day.


End file.
